


Office Politics

by inuko678



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drinking, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I'll add more ships as they appear, I'll remove if I change my mind, JooHyuk, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smoking, Smut, jooheon doesn't want to rock the boat, minheon, minnie is jooheon's boss, you know by fucking his boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Jooheon is just trying to do his job and not give into temptation.AKA: Jooheon is Minhyuk's assisstant and Minhyuk's blatant advances is making it hard for him to do his job.





	1. Nice To Meet You Too

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE ALREADY GOT 2 MX FICS GOING! THE LAST THING I NEED TO BE DOING IS WRITING ANOTHER FIC! BUT THERE IS NOT ENOUGH HONEYPUP FICS OUT THERE! ENJOY!

Minhyuk pushed his honey-colored hair out of his face and sighed tiredly. He dropped down on a vinyl stool centered at the bar and rapped on the wood with his knuckle to get the attention of the bartender facing away from him. The bartender turned around and wiped his wet hands on the towel looped over the tie of his apron.

 

"What can I get for you?" he asked through a bright dimply smile causing his eyes to turn into crescents. The question had been a bit loud to be heard over the club music playing for the dance floor. Thankfully it wasn't too loud by the bar; either the acoustics were crap or it was intentional for the music to be less invasive in that area of the club.

 

Minhyuk was taken aback by the beauty of his bartender. He felt his chest deflate as his heart stopped beating for a second and he stared at him. 'Oh he's pretty,' he thought completely infatuated. His round cheeks gave Minhyuk the urge to squeeze them and fill them with food so they kept their shape. His deep dimples made Minhyuk want to poke them and hopefully make them even deeper. His long dark, middle-parted hair made Minhyuk want to run his fingers through it. His smile was perfection and Minhyuk wanted to preserve it in his mind in case he never saw it again. When his smile faded, Minhyuk could properly see his bright brown eyes and they made him swoon. He broke free of his staring when the concerned bartender waved a hand in his face, "Sir? Are you ok?" he asked.

 

His voice sounded like how honey looked to Minhyuk, rich and sweet.

 

"Uh yea, I'm fine," Minhyuk said shaking his head and composing himself, "Sorry, long day." He undid the one button closure to his expensive looking black suit jacket to reveal his crisp button down. He leaned his elbows on the bar and grinned at the pretty bartender, "You know how it is," he added, wanting to strike up a conversation with the attractive creature. 

 

The bartender snorted his agreement and said, "I do, and that's why I'm so happy tonight is my last night here. Some of the customers here are not very nice when they're drunk." Minhyuk grinned, "Well...before you're officially clocked-out and done, how about a rum and Coke? I promise I'm not one of those angry patrons." The bartender nodded and gave another blinding dimpled smile, "I can do that for you," he laughed out. His laugh was infectious and it made Minhyuk laugh too. "Thanks and do you have a name?" he asked through his own smile.

 

"Uh...Jooheon," the bartender blurted out in mild surprise, most newcomers didn't care to ask his name...hell even a few of his regulars didn't know his name. He placed a freshly washed glass on a napkin in front of Minhyuk and used his handy tongs to drops a few chunks of ice in it. "Jooheon?" Minhyuk liked the way the name felt on his tongue and how it tasted in his mouth, "I like it, it's just as pretty as you are."

 

Minhyuk was velvety smooth with the compliment that the bartender almost didn't catch it, but he did. Jooheon focused all is attention on skillfully pouring canned Coke with one hand and top shelf rum with the other. He was sure it was just a compliment to get excellent service, it didn't mean anything. Lots of customers did harmless flirting. Even with that rational explanation, Jooheon couldn't help but blush. He'd never been called pretty before. He was thankful that some of his long chocolate curly hair had fallen in his face. Minhyuk boldly reached a hand out and pushed the bartender's hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

 

"Very pretty," Minhyuk breathed out. He pulled his hand back and apologized afterward, though his charming grin remained.

 

Jooheon smiled and shook his head. "I told you my name...shouldn't you tell me yours?" he asked his customer. Minhyuk wasn't sure if Jooheon was flirting back or just being polite, but he would take invitation and continue their conversation. "Minhyuk," he answered and then downed the drink in three big gulps wincing at the sweetness of the coke and the burn of the rum.

 

Jooheon wiped his hands on his towel before extending the right one, "Nice to meet you," he said. "A handshake?" Minhyuk asked as he grasped the other's hand, "How very Western of you." Jooheon grinned and shrugged, "Do you want me to bow?" he joked.

 

Minhyuk gave a husky chuckle and shook his head, "No, but I would like a double shot of whiskey," he requested. Jooheon nodded and reached below the bar where the clean shot glasses were kept. He placed them both on the bar before Minhyuk, grabbed the emply glass, and then turned away. He dumped the ice out of the cup and sat it in the sink and reached above his head to grab the topshelf whiskey. He wasnt sure if this Minhyuk guy had the money for the topshelf liquor, but his suit did look very expensive so Jooheon was convinced he was good for it. Besides...even if he wasn't..it was Jooheon's last day and he thought this guy was charming  and so he didn't care. It wasn't like he could be fired.

 

He shoved the steel pourer in the mouth of the bottle and turned back to Minhyuk. He easily filled both glasses to the top and set the bottle down to the side. "Are you going to take them back to back? Or is one for later?" an intrigued Jooheon asked while crossing his arms and leaning a hip against his side of the bar. "Neither," Minhyuk said as he pinched a shot glass in each hand, "One is for you."

 

"Me?" Jooheon asked with raised brows and a finger pointed at himself, "I can't," He shook his head and added, "No drinking on the clock."

 

Minhyuk pouted and held the shot out to him anyway, "But, it's your last day, right? Who would it hurt?" he pressured. 'He has a point,' Jooheon told himself as he weighed the situation. The guy didn't seem dangerous and he was very friendly and talkative, and cute...why not? He bit his full bottom lip and casually looked around to make sure his boss was nowhere to be seen before accepting the shot.

 

"Cheers," he said clinking glasses with the customer before quickly downing the shot. Minhyuk grinned as he gulped down his shot, it went down smoothly and added to the warmth in his chest. The taste of the whiskey co-mingled well with the rum and coke he had earlier, his body was starting to tingle. He tapped his shot glass, "Two more," he ordered. Jooheon nodded and filled the small glasses again, the liquid spilling over slightly as he over-poured. They clinked glasses once more and he drank down his second shot. He sucked in a breath as the liquid traveled like molten lava down his throat all the way to his gut. He wiped his mouth and flipped his glass upside down. "That's enough drinking for me."

 

Minhyuk nodded and flipped his glass over too, "Same." He stood up and fished his wallet from his back pocket. He placed his platinum credit card on the bar saying, "For the drinks," and then placed some cash down on top of his card, "For your tip." Jooheon picked up at the cash and counted it, "Way too much," he said giving two-thirds of the tip back. Minhyuk shook his head, "Please take it," he tried to argue. "I can't," he said reaching over the bar to tuck the cash into his customer's shirt pocket, "Really. I appreciate the gesture, but serving you has been fun. I don't need the extra money." 

 

They smiled at each other before Jooheon turned away again to dump the glasses in the sink and run the credit card. Minhyuk took off his suit jacket and placed it on the bar as he waited. He loosened his tie and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Jooheon placed the card down on the bar along with a receipt and pen for him to sign. As Minhyuk signed the receipt he easily asked, "So tell me Jooheonie, how opposed would you be to a tipsy customer blowing his bartender in the bathroom?"

 

Jooheon swallowed hard as he took the slip and pen, "Excuse me?" he choked out with wide eyes. Minhyuk locked lustful eyes with his bartender's as he tucked his credit card back into his wallet. "Look I hate to be so bold, but you're so pretty and your name is so pretty so I'm curious to see if your thing is pretty too," Minhyuk shamelessly explained. He stood up and shoved his wallet back into his pocket and slung his jacket over his shoulder. 

 

"You won't have to do anything in return, this is a completely spontaneous-no-strings-attached bathroom blowjob," Minhyuk told him with an easy shrug as he leaned against the bar, "If you say no, I won't be mad...disappointed maybe, but not mad. I'll just go on about my night and leave you to yours. Scout's honor." He held his three fingers up high for emphasis, his smile never leaving.

 

"Hey man! Shift change," someone said breaking Jooheon free of the intense staring match he was having with Minhyuk. It was his friend/co-worker, Hyungwon. "Ah yes, Hyungwon-hyung, uh thanks," Jooheon quickly said as his eyes darted back to Minhyuk, who was still staring. Hyungwon smiled and patted his friend's shoulder, "Last night over, are you excited to get out of here?" he asked conversationally. Normally Jooheon would be all for chatting it up with his good friend for a bit, but Jooheon didn't normally get invitations for oral sex from his customers. He couldn't even focus on what his friend was saying, he just saw his lips moving, but heard nothing but indecipherable mumbling.

 

"You okay, Jooheonie?" Hyungwon asked when he saw his friend's wide eyes and high eyebrows. He snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face to get his attention.

 

Jooheon swallowed hard as he hastily untied his black apron and passed it over to his cpnfused friend, "I gotta go, hyung," he absentmindedly said. He looked at Minhyuk and said, "Fuck it," with a nod. "Huh?" Hyungwon asked in befuddled. Jooheon ignored as he power-walked around the bar and grabbed Minhyuk's hand. "Hey! Where are you going?" Hyungwon called out as his friend dragged the customer away towards the bathrooms. He frowned and scratched his head, "Damn I wanted to have going away shots with you," he mumbled through a forming pout. He slung the apron over his shoulder and smiled at the girls approaching the bar with their flirty smiles in place. He rolled his sleeves up and asked, "What can I get for you ladies?"

<>

Minhyuk slammed his lips down against Jooheon's and quickly guided him into the big stall located in the corner opposite of the bathroom door. Jooheon groaned into the kiss and licked into Minhyuk's mouth, pulling him closer to his chest. Minhyuk kicked the door closed with his foot and shoved the bartender against it. Jooheon broke the kiss and stared into Minhyuk's clouded dark eyes, "Should I be worried? You won't murder me in this stall will you?" he jokingly asked, but did pull Minhyuk close to him again. Minhyuk tilted his head back and let out a sexy raspy laugh "Is that even possible? You're so muscly you could just break me in half," he said letting his hands slide down to squeeze Jooheon's bared biceps. His fitted dark gray t-shirt made his look so sturdy.

 

Jooheon couldn't help but laugh because, though Minhyuk was slim, he was definitely more aggressive. "The thought of me breaking you in half shouldn't turn you on," Jooheon pointed out when he noticed the growing erection pitching a tent in Minhyuk's italian made suit pants. Minhyuk's smirk spread wider, "It does if you break me in half the way I want you to," he coyly said before smashing their lips together again.

 

Jooheon groaned into the kiss when he felt Minhyuk's hands slide under his t-shirt and make contact with his blazing skin. Minhyuk broke their kiss and ran his tongue over Jooheon's bottom lip and part of his chin. "Your body is as lovely as you are," Minhyuk breathed against the bartender's lips. Jooheon snorted and tried to tug his tee back down, "Don't say that, it could be better. I'm working on getting some abs," he argued suddenly feeling shy. Minhyuk shook his head, "Why do you care about those? Your body is perfect the way it is," he argued back as he elbowed the bartender's offending hands away while he continued to run his own hands up and down his torso.

 

Jooheon blushed, "Did you bring me in here to blow me or cure my insecurities?" he nervously asked looking away for a second. Minhyuk dropped to his knees before the other and smiled up at him, "Can't I do both?" he asked him. He tossed his jacket onto the floor beside them, the way it was draped over his elbow was making his arm hot. "No don't throw your jacket on this nasty floor, it looks expensive. Hand it here, I'll hang it on the hook," Jooheon scolded with an outstretched palm. Minhyuk gave another husky chuckle and passed over the item, "Didn't know you cared so much," he teased.

 

"Whatever," Jooheon playfully grumbled as he hung the jacket on the hook to his left. "Thanks," Minhyuk said as he yanked Jooheon's t-shirt up and gave his undefined abdomen a soft kiss. Jooheon blushed again, but didn't fight the man. "Your tummy is so cute, Jooheonie," Minhyuk cooed before blowing a raspberry against it. "Whoa man," Jooheon protested as another blush formed on his soft dimply face, "Never ever do that to me again. I'm a grown man, not a baby."  "Oh sorry," Minhyuk laughed out before kissing Jooheon's bellybutton, "I couldn't help myself. How is your whole body so pretty?" Jooheon's blush deepened with his response of, "You're a weird guy, man." Minhyuk laughed as his slender fingers began to work at the bartender's worn brown leather belt.

 

"No, I'm just an admirer of beautiful things," Minhyuk easily countered. He unzipped Jooheon's pants, curled his fingers over the waistband of his jeans and boxers, and then pulled them down around Jooheon's muscular thighs. Jooheon's cock sprang to life and the oozing tip grazed Minhyuk's honey fringe. Minhyuk grinned and licked his lips, "I was right. It's as pretty as the rest of you," he said as he wrapped a warm hand around the erection in his face, "You're perfect Jooheonie." Jooheon didn't know how to respond. Though Minhyuk was on his knees in the stall of a dirty public restroom preparing to blow a person he didn't know, his words were deep. It sounded like he meant what he said.

 

"I bet you taste yummy," Minhyuk breathed against Jooheon's tip before licking his lips again. He looked up at the other and wrapped his lips around Jooheon's cock. Jooheon sucked in a pleasured breath and dropped his weight against the door and ignored the ugly squeak it made. "Fuck," he groaned out as his hands fisted at his side. Minhyuk wasted no sucking Jooheon's cock down his throat. "Holy shit," Jooheon grunted out when Minhyuk's head began to bod back and forth. It had been a long time since he'd done anything sexual...besides masturbating...his whole body was tingling. He felt Minhyuk bare his teeth so they would graze his dick as he was swallowed down again. Jooheon threw an arm above his head and gripped the top of the stall as he instictually rolled his hips forward.

 

Minhyuk moved his head in time with Jooheon's thrusts and the bartender took that as encouragement to continue. He let fingers of his other hand slot through Minhyuk's hair in a lax grip and began to fuck his customer's mouth. Minhyuk groaned and busied his own hands with undoing his pants. He yanked his erection free of his sticky silk boxers and hastily began to jerk himself off. Jooheon looked down at Minhyuk, who had his eyes closed...just enjoying the entire experience. His dick felt even harder as he watched Minhyuk masturbate while expertly sucking him off. "You're so fucking sexy, Minhyuk," he groaned out. 

 

Minhyuk shook off Jooheon's loose grip and pulled his mouth free. "I'm sexy Jooheonie?" he velvety voice taunted as he jerked Jooheon's spit-slick cock, "You like watching me get face-fucked while jacking off?" The dirty question had Jooheon's tip leaking more precum. Minhyuk lazily jerked himself and ran his tongue over Jooheon's slit, lapping up his fluids. "Answer me, Jooheonie," he ordered while looking up at the panting bartender. "Yes," Jooheon's voice came out mangled. "Good boy," Minhyuk praised through a smile, "What if I did this?" He pushed Jooheon's dick against his stomach and wrapped his lips around the bartender's sack. 

 

"Oh my fucking GOD," Jooheon groaned out loudly as his other hand shot above his head to grip the stall door as well. He could feel Minhyuk grin around his balls and he almost lost it there, he'd NEVER had his balls licked before. Minhyuk pulled his lips away and nipped at the skin instead. He wrenched his hand around Jooheon's pulsating cock as switched between biting and sucking at Jooheon's abused sack. Jooheon panted heavily above the other, "Minhyuk, I'm seeing stars," he groaned out heavily. Minhyuk chuckled as he stroked himself harder, the words making him hornier. "I'm good at this, I know," he easily proclaimed. Jooheon swallowed hard and nodded his agreement. 

 

Minhyuk licked his lips again and sucked Jooheon's dick back into his mouth. He sucked Jooheon as far down his throat as he could, pressed his tongue against him, and began suck him hard. Jooheon felt like he was about to blackout, the tightness of Minhyuk's throat and the warmth of his mouth had him feeling dizzy. He couldn't help but rut agains't Minhyuk's mouth, but quickly stilled when he heard Minhyuk gag. 'PLEASE DON'T THROW UP ON MY DICK,' his mind screamed in full on panic. But Minhyuk was very much in control as he continued to throatfuck Jooheon. He could taste Jooheon's cum as it dripped down his throat and it made him release a muffled moan. The vibrations made Jooheon moan too, and rut against him again. Minhyuk was jerking himself so hard that he was practically yanking his skin off. His was so turned on, he'd never had so much fun sucking someone off before. He looked up at Jooheon and saw that his eyes were screwed shut. His scrunched up face was so cute and his dimples looked like craters as he bit down on his bottom lip.

 

He'd suck Jooheon off forever if it meant he could look at his face like that all the time.

 

"I'm gonna cum," Jooheon groaned out as he finally opened his eyes to see Minhyuk staring up at him through his damp bangs. "Can I cum on your face?" Jooheon felt like he'd been possessed when he asked that question. He'd never asked such a question before. Minhyuk pulled Jooheon's dick from his throat, a string of spit still connecting them. "Do it," Minhyuk urged, his own hand still working hard at his personal release. He knew Jooheon coming on his face would do it though, he was so close. Jooheon shakily unhooked his numb fingers from the top of the stall door and dragged them through Minhyuk's hair, pushing it back to reveal his sweaty forehead.

 

He slowly wrapped a hand around his dick and tugged it hard 3 times before he groaning as his relase hit him hard. He yanked himself hard as his transluscent cum oozed out of his dick and splattered over the left side of Minhyuk's porcelain face. "Fuck," he moaned out brokenly, his tummy tight as his insides purged his cum out forcefully. He dropped back against the door and panted when he was empty. Minhyuk sucked at Jooheon's sensitive tip as his own climax finally hit him. He grunted and came gobs into his fist. His knees were buzzing from ongoing numbness, so he dropped onto his bottom and let his back rest against the grimy toilet. 

 

He let his sticky hand drop to the floor as he caught his breath. He chuckled and looked up at Jooheon through his good eye, "That was the hottest thing I've ever done," he rasped out before clearing his throat. Jooheon laughed through his own short breaths and nodded, "I agree." His body was plastered against the door for full support, his legs had long since turned into jelly and if he moved an inch he would surely collapse. Minhyuk reached a hand up to push his sweaty hair out of his face, but stopped when he saw the cum still dripping from his hand. 

 

He moved to wipe his hand on his shirt, but stopped when Jooheon yelled out, "Don't do that!" Minhyuk cutely pouted and sat up straight, "Well what do you want me to do?" he whined. Jooheon was already pulling his pants back up, "Just wait," he ordered as he opened the stall door and slipped out into the rest of the bathroom. Minhyuk heard a cabinet open and closed and then heard running water. Jooheon returned with a dimply smile on his face and a wet towel in his hands. "Where'd you get that from?" Minhyuk queried. 

 

Jooheon crouched down in front of Minhyuk and answered, "There's a locked cabinet full of towels, tissues, and paper towels in the corner." He gently wiped down Minhyuk's face first. "Mmm," Minhyuk moaned out appreciatively, "It's warm." "Well duh, there's nothing worse than wiping off dried cum with a cold towel," Jooheon cheekily joked. He softly pushed Minhyuk's honey-blond hair from his face and thoroughly cleaned his face. He pushed Minhyuk's collar away and diligently wiped his neck too. He stood up and left the stall again to wash out the towel with some more warm water.

 

He returned and stooped back down beside Minhyuk and grabbed his soiled hand in his free hand. Minhyuk chuckled as Jooheon wiped each finger individually before wiping his whole hand clean. Jooheon looked at Minhyuk through his falling dark hair, "What's so funny?" he asked him curiously. "I feel like a patient receiving a sponge bath from his pretty nurse," Minhyuk replied cheerily. Jooheon laughed softly and dropped the other's hand, "Well...sponge bath is over," he joked as he stood up and tossed the towel the side. He held a hand out to Minhyuk, "Let's get out of this bathroom before we both get a UTI," he suggested. 

 

Minhyuk nodded and accepted the hand, his skin already itching from being on the nasty floor and leaning up agains the dingy toilet. Jooheon swiped Minhyuk's jacket from the hook and lead him out of the bathroom.

<>

Jooheon was sweet enough to even walk Minhyuk to his shiny black car. He draped Minhyuk's jacket over his shoulders and gently kissed his chapped lips, "Get home safely," he said. Minhyuk smiled and nodded, "You too, Jooheonie," he said as he unlocked his car door. "Nice to meet you!" he called over his shoulder before he slid into his seat and closed the door. Jooheon chuckled and mumbled back, "Nice to meet you, too." His eyes followed Minhyuk's car as it sped off throught he parking lot and out onto the street. He shook his head, "This was one crazy night," he added. 


	2. Of Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST 5 MONTHS LATER AND HERE I AM WITH A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU.

Minhyuk looked up from his computer when he heard a sharp knock at his office door, "Come in?" he asked in confusion. It was 8AM, he wasn't expecting anyone in until his first meeting at 9:30. 'God, I hope I didn't get my days mixed up again,' he thought fearfully, that happened way too often for someone in his position. The heavy door swung open slowly and Minhyuk sighed in relief when he saw it was just the floor's receptionist. "Ms.Sonyee? How can I help you?" he asked her through a charming smile. She blushed and immediately dropped his gaze, which made him grin wider. 

 

'Still got it,' he thought proudly with a quirk of his eyebrow. He sat back in his large white leather chair and waited for her to explain her visit to his office.

 

Ms. Sonyee cleared her throat and answered, "Your new PA is here." She tucked the red file she was carrying under her arm so she could adjust her round eyeglasses.

 

He frowned in confusion, "PA?" he queried. She nodded as she clutched the file to her chest, "Personal assistant," she clarified with a frown of her own. It should be obvious. "I know what it means," his husky voice quickly countered, "But why am I getting one?" Ms. Sonyee approached his desk and placed the folder in front of her boss, "HR says that all executives must have one-to-two PAs since we're getting into holiday season. Didn't you get that email?" she explained. 

 

Minhyuk cringed and glanced over at his open email tab, 1,001 un read emails, of course he didn't see the damn email. He stopped checking his email months ago, normally he just relied on his father or one of his other colleagues to fill him in.

 

But he was sure Ms. Sonyee wouldn't lie to him so he nodded and asked, "Is this her file?" as he opened the folder. She nodded, but corrected, "His. There's a few forms in there that you'll need to sign before I can send it back down to HR." Minhyuk perked up at the gender reveal, "A guy? Is he cute?" he asked her suddenly feeling excited about the new hire. She only smiled as she made her exit, "I'll send in your new PA sir," she said, "And I'll be back for the file later." 

 

Minhyuk really didn't think he needed a personal assistant, he had been doing fine on his own. A few missed meetings and conference calls here and there, but nothing too bad. But if the PA was cute then he was sure he could find some use for him. 

 

He sat up straight and fixed his professionally pressed powder blue designer shirt while he waited. He gave a quick look in the giant framed mirror hanging on the wall opposite him and made sure his sandy hair wasn't messy as he heard the door knob turn again. His eyes widened as a familiar face entered his office. "Long time, no see," he swiftly said through an excited smile, "Jooheon." 

 

A shocked Jooheon made eye contact with his new boss.

 

"Holy fuck," Jooheon cursed, eyes wide. Never in a million years did he think his new fucking boss would be the fucking stranger that sucked his dick in a public restroom a week ago. The world was a miniscule place, that was for damn sure. Minhyuk laughed as he stood up and gestured to one of gray leather chairs across from his desk, "Please have a seat." Jooheon swallowed hard and stood there at the door, stuck on stupid for a second. Minhyuk moved around his oak desk and sat down on one of the corners, causing the hems of his brown plaid slacks to raise and reveal his bare ankles and brown tassel loafers.

 

He crossed his arms and waited for his new subordinate to comply.

 

Jooheon snapped out of his stupor and quickly sat down in one of the chairs, yanking his messenger bag into his lap. "Uh Minhyuk? Mr. Lee?" he fumbled out, not knowing how to even address the man in front of him. Minhyuk playfully cocked his head to the side, "Mister? Really? Don't you think we're past the formalities?" he easily taunted with an uneven blink. "This is too fucking weird," Jooheon said with a shake of his head, "I have to go." He stood up and slung his bag back over his shoulder, preparing to leave.

 

"Wait," Minhyuk said snagging Jooheon's wrist before he could haul ass out the door. "Why are you leaving, Jooheonie?" he asked before pouting. "What do you mean why?" Jooheon asked pulling his arm free, "Don't you remember?" He looked around and whispered, "Don't you remember you blew me in a stall?" Minhyuk was smiling again, "Of course I remember, " he laughed out, "I did call you by your name before you could introduce yourself."

 

"Oh....right," Jooheon conceded, a bit embarrassed that he said such a thing out loud. Then he asked, "Isn't this all weird to you? Considering our first meeting?" as an afterthought. Minhyuk shrugged and sat back down on the edge of his desk. "No, not really. I think it's a funny coincidence, but I'm not weirded out or anything. We're two adult men, we can move past that right?" he asked expectantly. Jooheon hesitated. "I mean if you don't think you can do your job because of such a thing then I have no use for you anyway. I don't like working with incompetent people," Minhyuk harshly insulted.

 

Jooheon glared at Minhyuk, "I'm not incompetent, I can do this job," he confidently said. Minhyuk smiled and clapped his hands, "Good. Then I'll sign these forms and you can get to work."

 

Jooheon felt like he'd been tricked into staying, but if Minhyuk could forget "the incident" then so could he. "What do you want me to do?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 'Bend me over this desk and fuck me until my legs fall off,' Minhyuk thought as he took in Jooheon's appearance. His crisp white button down made his chest look extra broad. Minhyuk wished his shirt would just pop off and disentegrate. Jooheon wore shiny brown leather suspenders that made him look tall and sophisticated. And the tan pants he had on hugged his powerful thighs. And Minhyuk could clearly see his tasty bulge resting heavy against the zipper.

 

'God, I need to calm down,' he scolded himself.

 

Minhyuk diverted his perverted eyes to search for the notepad he kept on his semi-cluttered desk. He pulled a pen from his shirt pocket and scribbled something down on the pad before tearing it free. "You can start by clearing my work email, here is my username and password. Please delete anything that is not from this month or last month," he instructed as he folded the sheet up. Jooheon nodded and held his hand out for paper. Minhyuk bypassed the hand and swiftly tucked the paper into Jooheon's pants pocket. 

 

Jooheon jumped back a bit and stared at Minhyuk. His boss shrugged innocently, "It's confidential information, I'd like to know it's safe," he easily justified. Jooheon swallowed hard and nodded, his hand reaching down to press against his pocket. "Ask Ms. Sonyee to show you to your office and if you have any questions," Minhyuk said as he took a step closer to his new PA, "comments, or concerns, just pick up your phone and dial star one. I'll answer anything." He gave a coy smile as Jooheon nodded again. 

 

The PA turned on his heels and headed to the door, "I look forward to working with you, Mr. Lee," Minhyuk called out. Jooheon paused and then boldly replied, "You too, Mr. Lee," before hastily leaving.

 

Minhyuk plopped down in the chair Jooheon was previously occupying and chuckled. "This should be interesting," he said to himself, "Lee Jooheon, you're mine."


	3. Adjusting

Jooheon found he was having an extremely hard time adjusting to working a daytime job. He had been a bartender at the club for over a year and never had to be into to work earlier than 4PM. Minhyuk required that he be present and ready to roll at 6AM sharp every morning, and most days he didn't leave work until about 6:30 in the evening. He wasn't used to working 12 hour days and the past few weeks have been taking a toll on him. He was flipping tired.

 

He quickly nodded at Ms. Sonyee as he exited the elevator and power walked toward his office. He was fucking late AGAIN because he overslept AGAIN, and he was trying to slip in unnoticed by his boss. Normally Minhyuk had morning conference calls and didn't need Jooheon till about 8AM. He ducked past Minhyuk's office on his right and slid into his office on the left. He swiftly shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief, 'SAFE,' he thought.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Lee," he jumped when he heard a familiar husky voice greet. 'Not safe,' he thought with a cringe. He looked up to see Minhyuk sitting behind his desk, fingers laced on top and smiling brightly at him. Jooheon was nervous, Minhyuk smiled wide like that when he was angry: his poker face. "Good morning, Mr. Lee," he greeted back with a quick bow. "Mr. Lee, how is it half-past 6AM and I'm in your office before you?" Minhyuk asked his PA curiously.

 

Jooheon sighed in defeat and sat his bag in the chair by the door, "Because I'm late, sir," he answered with his head hanging low. Minhyuk nodded, "30 minutes late," he added. "Because I'm 30 minutes late, sir," Jooheon amended as he apprached his desk feeling ashamed. He prepared himself for the yelling he was sure to come. It was unacceptable to be this late and he understood that.

 

Minhyuk stared at the crown of Jooheon's dropped head and smiled. His embarrassment was cute, Minhyuk wanted to ravage him.

 

"Have you had breakfast, Jooheonie?" he asked him. "Huh?" Jooheon asked with a lift of his chin. "Have you eaten yet?" his boss questioned again. Jooheon frowned and shook his head, "No,sir," he replied. Minhyuk nodded and stood up from Jooheon's chair, "Neither have I, let's go," he ordered as he made his way to the door. "Um....ok," the confused Personal Assistant agreed. He grabbed his bag and followed his boss out of his office.

 

They boarded the elevator and Minhyuk pushed the button marked 'L' that let off in the main lobby of the 13 flight building. They stood on opposite sides of the elevator, a thick awkwardness filling the compact space between them. Jooheon still felt a bit weird about being alone with his superior considering their first meeting, though it seemed liked Minhyuk actually had moved on. He seemed calm, cool, and collected leaning against the wall of the elevator, one hand in his pocket and the other cradling his phone at his side.

 

Minhyuk cleared his throat, "That's a nice tie you have on Mr. Lee," he broke the silence, his eyes staring at Jooheon's chest. Truthfully, it was an ugly tie, navy with bright orange polka dots. It hurt Minhyuk's eyes, but Jooheon's chest looked very big underneath it, so it was very ok. Jooheon looked down at his tie and adjusted it, "Thank you sir. Nice..." he said and looked over at his boss.

 

Jooheon bit his lip, his boss looked incredible in his light blue button down, tailored navy pinstriped vest, and matching suit pants. He looked like a sophistocated piece of candy wrapped up in top of the line packaging. Jooheon now understood why women loved seeing men in suits, all Jooheon wanted to do was unwrap his boss and eat him up. "Nice...shoes," he said dropping his gaze to the burgundy carpeted floor. He knew he had been staring way too long and it was completely inappropriate.

 

Minhyuk grinned and stared down at his dark brown double buckle oxford shoes, "Thanks," he said happily, "I ordered them from Amazon." Mihyuk was smirking, he saw Jooheon staring with lustfilled eyes. He knew his PA wanted him too. Jooheon nodded and mentally thanked God when the elevator doors dinged. How NO ONE had gotten onto the elevator between the 13th floor and main lobby was a mystery. 

 

"Where are we going sir?" Jooheon asked as followed Minhyuk through the sliding glass doors of their work building. "Breakfast!" Minhyuk cheered with a fist pump. They jogged across the street to a little hole in the wall cafe located on the corner. They were greeted at the door, "Good morning, Minhyuk," the hostess said cheerily, "Your usual table?" Minhyuk smiled and nodded, "Yes Mika-noona," he responded, "Oh this is my new personal assistant, Lee Jooheon."

 

"Nice to meet you, Jooheon-ah," she greeted with a bow, "You're working for a great man." Jooheon raised his brows when the woman placed a hand on his boss' shoulder. 'One of his lovers?' he asked himself with raised brows. "Do you see how busy we are?" she asked as she motioned to all of the waiters in the small lobby and all the filled tables in the equally tiny dining area, "Minhyuk-ah created a simple ad for my family's little restaurant last year and business has been booming ever since." Minhyuk chuckled and shrugged, "Hey you're the only ones selling congee soup in a 7 mile radius, that's ad worthy," he said.

 

Jooheon's face lit up and his mouth watered, "You have congee soup? In this tiny cafe?" he exclaimed, suddenly he was starving.

 

Mika grinned wider and nodded, "Yea, I know its a strange thing to sell when most cafes do pastries and coffee. We specialize in comfort foods and coffee, but still at competitive prices. People like to come here when they're missing home," she explained as she grabbed a couple of menus before guiding the pair into the dining room. The people in the waiting area groaned with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. 

 

There was a small rectangular table placed against the storefront window with a card marked 'RESERVED' sitting on top of it. She set the menus down on the table and motioned for them to sit. Minhyuk grinned up at Mika and passed the menu back over to her, "You know I don't need this noona," he told her. She chuckled, "So the usual?" she queried as she tucked the menu under her arm. Minhyuk nodded and also snagged the menu Jooheon was skimming through, "Make it two please." Mika nodded and petted Minhyuk's hair, "I'll be back," she said before making an aboutface and heading towards the kitchen.

 

Jooheon stared at his boss in a mixture of shock and confusion, "Did you just order for me?" he asked with furrowed brows. Minhyuk nodded and laughed out, "I'm your hyung, trust me."  He added a wink to be more effective. Jooheon felt like it was a setup, but he nodded nonetheless. 

 

"Anyways Jooheonie, tell me what's going on," Minhyuk suddenly asked. He unraveled his chopsticks and spoon from it's napkin cocoon and stared at the younger, expectantly. Jooheon mentally cursed, he thought he was off the hook. "You mean my tardiness, sir?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. "Jooheonie, come on. Drop the sir, we're not at work right now. Call me Minhyuk-hyung," Minhyuk interjected with a cute pout. Jooheon nodded and relaxed a bit, it didn't seem like he was in trouble. "I'm sorry, Minhyuk-hyung," he said as he leaned back in his seat, he too fidgeted with his cocoon untensils. Minhyuk nodded and waited for the younger to continue.

 

"Nothing is really going on, I'm just having a hard time adjusting to the work schedule. I'm used to working evenings and nights, so it's been difficult for me to wake up so early on a daily basis," Jooheon truthfully explained. "Yea I can tell you've been having a hard time by the adorable dark circles under your eyes. Are you getting enough sleep?" Minhyuk asked him.

 

Jooheon shook his head, "Honestly no; I don't usually fall asleep til about midnight, so I only get a few hours of good sleep," he confided. Minhyuk reached over and placed a hand on top of Jooheon's, "I understand. Working 12 hours 5 days a week can be stressful. That's why I brought you here, so we can talk about it and set expectations," he told his PA. His gently husky voice put Jooheon at ease.

 

"Expectations?" Jooheon asked curiously. The elder nodded, "I still expect you to be at work at 6AM, but what I can do is give you a flex day once a week," he bargained. He absentmindedly rubbed a thumb over Jooheon's knuckles. "What's that?" Jooheon questioned, his eyes dropping to their hands. "A flex day is a day where you work a half day. You either come in later or leave early. I really should've told you about it sooner, because you're working too many hours as it is," Minhyuk told him, "I'm sorry, Jooheonie. I've been working you too hard."

 

"It's fine, the money has been making up for everything," Jooheon laughed out, "Now what day what I flex out?" 

 

Minhyuk shrugged and leaned his other elbow on the table, "Typically it's up to you, but I usually suggest Wednesdays. If you come in at noon in the middle of the week it makes the rest of the week run smoother," he expertly advised as he propped his chin in his hand. Jooheon nodded, "OK. So starting this week?" he asked with hopeful wide eyes. Minhyuk laughed, "You are so cute," he easily complimented. "That doesn't answer my question, hyung," Jooheon pouted through deep inset dimples. Minhyuk wanted so badly to poke them.

 

"Starting this week," he confirmed with another gentle rub to Jooheon's hand, "You're also welcome to take breaks, just let me know, we can even take breaks...together...if you want. I know a lot of great food spots around here." Minhyuk was doing his best not to make it sound like a come-on.

 

The suggestion was left hanging in the air as Mika returned with 'the usual'. "Here we are, two small bowls of congee soup, a side of dry toast, and a hot mug of hazelnut coffee," she presented. They boys quickly moved their connected hands from the center as Mika began to set their food down. Jooheon salivated at the sight of the delicious food and it was plated so well.

 

Mika placed 2 small bowls filled with condiments, half-and-half, and creamers on the table between them. "Enjoy boys and let me know if I can grab anything else," she said cheerily. Minhyuk flashed her a ridiculously charming smile, "Thank you, Mika-noona," he replied. She laughed and ruffled his hair, "Such a sweet boy," she complimented. "Thank you noona," Jooheon followed suit. Mika turned to Jooheon and pinched a cheek, "Look at those dimples, such a cute boy," she gushed before turning away.

 

"I like her," Jooheon easily decided. Minhyuk laughed and picked up the wide spoon on the napkin, "She's great," he confirmed.

 

Jooheon whipped out his phone and snapped a quick pic of his breakfast and only looked up when he heard Minhyuk whisper, "Cute." "What?" Jooheon asked feeling embarrassed, his cheeks dusting red. He probably looked like a highschool girl...taking pics of his fucking food. He wanted to kick himself, he was losing face with his cool and sexy boss. 

 

"I like to take pictures of my food too, it's ok, no need to be defensive," Minhyuk laughed out, "I just don't think I look as pretty when I do it." Jooheon dropped the elder's gaze, "Why do you always do that?" he asked him staring at the toat soaking in his soup. Minhyuk shoved a spoonful of congee and rice into his mouth, "Do what?" he asked him in confusion. "Compliment me like that? Calling me pretty and cute. I'm a man. I'm not either of those things," Jooheon complained. He opened a few tiny cups of half-and-half and dumped them into his coffee.

 

"What about adorable?" Minhyuk queried through an amused grin, "Can I call you that?" "Hyung," Jooheon sighed out with a shake of his head, "I'm a man. Call me manly adjectives," he demanded.

 

"I recall you saying something like that the first time we met," Minhyuk chuckled out. Jooheon stiffened at the mention of 'that time.' "Forgive me for complimenting you, I think you're pretty and cute, but I'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable." Jooheon shook his head, "I'm not uncomfortable, just embarrassed. Men aren't supposed to be pretty," he said firmly.

 

"But you are pretty Jooheonie, I've always thought so," Minhyuk continued to flirt. "Yea...but pretty means delicate. Women are delicate, not me, a man," Jooheon combated. Minhyuk rolled his eyes, "Don't be so black and white about it, Jooheonie. I'm not trying to immasculate you. I know you're a man, I've seen what makes you a man up close and personal, but it is also pretty," he laughed out, "all of you is pretty to me."

 

Jooheon sighed loudly, "Fine, whatever. Maybe I'm being too sensitive," he said finally tasting the soup, "Holy shit that's amazing." Minhyuk laughed and shook his head, "Cute." Jooheon shook his head, but laughed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER THINGS HEAT UP AGAIN!


	4. Casual Tuesday?

Jooheon felt terrible, Mr. Lee FINALLY had a day off....in God know's how long, and he had to go and ruin it. He waited impatiently in his boss' office, staring at the huge analog clock to his left. His leg jangled anxiously as he scooted to the edge of his seat. He thought about the blunder he made. While logging their repeat accounts into the computer's filing system he fucked something up along the way. After desperately trying to fix everything for about an hour, he opted to call Mr. Lee in to save his ass. He was pathetic, couldn't even do his job. He sighed loudly in the hopes of lowering his anxiety.

 

He was mentally preparing himself for the yelling that would commence once the elder got there. He just hoped he didn't get fired, he really liked his job...plus he would hate not seeing Mr. Lee everyday. He liked looking at him, and talking to him, and working for him...and looking at him some more.

 

His head perked up when he heard the doorknob behind him jiggle. He twisted in the guest chair and watched the door swing open and a very casual Mr. Lee walk in. Like, ridiculously casual. Like he just rolled out of bed, casual. Jooheon stared at him with wide eyes, taking mental pictures of the unexpected vision of Mr. Lee wearing loose-fitting joggers. He saved memory snapshots of Mr. Lee wearing an oversized henley shirt with the buttons undone to reveal unblemished sharp clavicles. Lastly, he burned Mr. Lee's messy off-blond hair into his retnas. He looked ethereal, like an angel.

 

"God, do I look that bad Jooheonie?" Minhyuk sheepishly asked as he pushed his growing fringe out of his eyes. Jooheon forced himself to blink and look down, "Oh no sir, It's just I've never seen you in anything except a suit. Ever," he explained, feeling overdressed himself in his own charcoal gray suit. Minhyuk chuckled and moved to stand next to the younger, "Yea I know I look like a hot mess, but I was headed to the grocery store when you called me," he said leaning against the back of Jooheon's occupied seat.

 

"It's refreshing to see you dressed down sir," Jooheon complimented.

 

"And I'm sorry for bugging you," he quickly apologized as he stood up, "Just go do your shopping, I'll figure everything out here. Sorry again, sir." Minhyuk laughed and shook his head, "Jooheonie, I'm already here, might as well show me what the issue is. I can help," he offered with a pat to the younger's shoulder. Jooheon was almost afraid to ask, "You're not angry for having to come in on your day off?" but he did.

 

Mihyuk shrugged and truthfully replied, "Well I'm not thrilled about it, but you sounded desperate and I know you wouldn't have called unless you absolutely needed me." "I do need you, sir," Jooheon admitted with a small nod. Oh jeez, he felt like he was in a kdrama filled with double entendre. "I'm here," Minhyuk said through a grin, "Now show me what the problem is." Jooheon nodded and led the elder across the way to his office.

 

He let his boss take his chair as he leaned over him to slide the mouse and keyboard in front of himself. "I was halfway through the list of clients when I tried to hit save and I kept getting an error message that said the file is corrupted," he explained as he demonstrated, "I tried to run the program in a new window, but it kept saying the same thing. I even tried to turn the damn computer off and on. I don't know what to do, I think I broke the program."

 

Minhyuk had to admit to himself that he was only halfway listening, the other half of his attention was focused on how sexy Jooheon looked in his tailored suit and yummy he smelled: like a fine mix of vanilla and cinnamon. Lovely. He did hear most of the issue and it sounded familiar so he knew what to do.

 

Jooheon looked down at Minhyuk when he heard him sniffing, "Are you liistening to me?" he asked him with a raised brow.

 

Minhyuk smiled up at him and nodded, "Let me show you a trick, Mr. Lee," he said as he pulled the keyboard back into it's right place. Jooheon nodded for the elder to continue, "Since we won't get our new computers until we make our next quarter, we're still working with antiquated programs from last year. You kind have to work your way around the dumb ass glitches these systems have. I've run into this issue before and what I normally do is copy the corrupted file and paste it into a word document without converting it," Minhyuk expertly explained as he worked.

 

The file pasted as a series of numbers, letters, and special characters. "It'll normally look like this mess, which is just code, don't mess with it. Then you discard the corrupted file, reopen the program, create a new file, and then just paste the file back into the blank one. It should transfer back over exactly as it was before. Then just make sure you double save the file, one on the hardrive and one on a flash drive," Minhyuk's slender fingers glided across the keyboard as he named and saved the new, uncorrupted file,"And done!"

 

"Wow," Jooheon said, completely thrown. Minhyuk nodded, "I know, stupid," he conceded as he stood up from Jooheon's chair. Jooheon shook his head, "No not that, hyung. In one minute you came in and solved a problem I just spent the last hour trying to fix," he said impressed, "You're amazing." Minhyuk shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back against the edge of the younger's desk, "I am pretty amazing," he agreed with a smug cross of his arms, "But so are you."

 

Jooheon drank in Minhyuk's relaxed appearance and let his eyes focus on the elder's protruding collarbones again. He licked his drying lips and gulped. He couldn't stop himself from approaching his boss. Minhyuk looked up at him, "What's up, Jooheonie?" he asked with raised eyebrows as he slowly stood up. Jooheon stared into Minhyuk's amused dark eyes, his own clouding over with lust. 

 

Minhyuk smiled at the younger, "Fuck Jooheonie, if you're gonna kiss me then do it," he ordered as he yanked the younger closer by his suit jacket. Jooheon nodded, gripped the back of Minhyuk's neck, and pulled him into a rough kiss. Minhyuk moaned into the kiss, 'FINALLY' he thought excitedly. He wrapped his arms around Jooheon's center and pulled him closer, pushing his tongue into the younger's mouth. He tasted so fucking amazing.

 

He licked Jooheon's tongue and felt a surge of electricity which made him moan louder. The moan made Jooheon break the kiss, he suddenly felt fearful of being caught. His better judgment returning.

 

"Jooheonie...why'd you stop?" the elder asked as he nuzzled into Jooheon's neck. The younger unhooked his hands from the back of Minhyuk's neck and then pulled the elder's hands from around his torso. "Sir, we can't," Jooheon forced himself to say, because GODDAMN if he didn't want to. Minhyuk snuggled in tighter to Jooheon's neck and lapped at the younger's Adam's apple.

 

"Jooheon-ah," he huskily whined. Jooheon pushed the elder back a bit and shakily said, "No, hyung."

 

Minhyuk leaned back against the desk again. He wouldn't cling to Jooheon any more, but he could still talk to him. He licked his lips and looked up at the younger, "Jooehonie, how can you say no, when your dick is about to rip a hole into your pants?" Jooheon blushed and looked down at his erection, standing at full attention in his already tight pants.

 

"Jooheonie," he heard the elder beckon. He looked up, but immediately wished he hadn't. Minhyuk had lifted his shirt up to reveal his toned tummy and he was looking at him with a deep hunger in his eyes. "Don't you want to fuck me? Right here on your desk?" he queried, his voice low. Jooheon stood there stone still and just listened to what his boss was saying.

 

"Can't you just imagine how tight our fit would be, Jooheonie? You're so big and I haven't bottomed for a very, very long time," Minhyuk continued, "It would be spectacular. I'm getting wet just thinking about it." And sure enough, Minhyuk was creating a sizable wet spot in the front of his dark joggers. 

 

Jooheon couldn't believe the sight before him; his own boss begging to be fucked in his office. "Shit," Jooheon cursed under his breath and began to pace a bit. Minhyuk watched him battle with himself and he suddenly felt bad. He overstepped. He pulled his shirt down and stood up, "I'm sorry Jooheonie, if you don't want to then I can go," he said turning to leave.

 

"No wait," Jooheon quickly said as he cut the elder off at the door. He pushed Minhyuk against the door, effectively closing it completely. Jooheon pressed his face into Minhyuk's cheek and his erection against Minhyuk's. "I really fucking want to, hyung," he murmured against soft skin, "To fuck you on my desk, but I just can't. Not here."

 

Minhyuk nuzzled back against Jooheon's face and whined out, "But why?" "Because you are my boss and this is our workplace. It's wrong," Jooheon reasoned. Minhyuk pouted, it looked like his assistant would need more persuasion. "Then what are we supposed to do about our hard-ons?" he asked him, "We can't leave the office like this." Jooehon pressed himself against Minhyuk and whimpered, "They'll go away...eventually."

 

"You mean, like, wait it out?" Minhyuk clarified as he pressed his forehead back into Jooheon's neck. The younger nodded, but frowned when he felt his boss shake his head, "I can't wait that long, Jooheonie," Minhyuk said biting at the younger's neck. His hands made quick work unfastening Jooheon's belt and unzipping his pants. "What are you doing, hyung?" Jooheon asked as his erection was pulled free. Minhyuk pulled his own cock past the waistband of his sweats and answered, "You said no sex," he replied, "This is just so that I can go do my grocery shopping and you can go back to work."

 

"Don't be mean, hyung," Jooheon whined as the elder held their erections together in both of his hands and began to stroke them. "Hey, I could just get myself off and leave you high and dry," Minhyuk countered with a particularly hard jerk. Minhyuk nipped at the younger's neck, "God, I really wish you were inside me right now, fucking me against this door," he said before hotly licking at the hickey he was sure was forming.

 

Jooheon braced his hands against the door and moaned out Minhyuk's name, "Hyung, harder," he added as he thrust into his boss' hand. "Jooheonie, you sound so cute, moaning my name," Minhyuk chuckled out before softly pecking Jooheon's cheek. Jooheon turned his head to kiss the elder, "Hyung, don't make fun of me," he complained against his mouth. Jooheon couldn't believe how childish he sounded, what was Lee Minhyuk doing to him? 

 

"So cute," Minhyuk said again. Minhyuk rubbed the palm of his hand over the heads of their cocks and squeezed them in his other hand tighter. He yanked them so hard that his skin had started to burn. He could feel precum oozing out of Jooheon's dick all over his hand and his own leaking cock. "You're so messy, Jooheonie," he playfully scolded.

 

"Minhyuk-hyung, I'm gonna come," Jooheon panted out. He pushed Minhyuk against the door and held him by his shoulders as he began to hump the elder, fucking into his fist faster. "Cum for me, Jooheon-ah," Minhyuk encouraged, with another bite to the younger's neck, "Do you know how sexy you are? How much you turn me on?" 

 

Jooheon groaned at a strangled, "I'm coming," before he was covering Minhyuk's fist with his cream. Minhyuk continued to milk the younger, he smiled as gobs of Jooheon's cum covered his hand. Jooheon panted out as he rested fully against the elder, trying to compose himself. "Jooheonie, I still haven't come," Minhyuk reminded against Jooheon's neck, "Help me come."

 

Jooheon nodded and put some space between them, he placed his large hand over Minhyuk's messy one and helped the elder stroke. Minhyuk wrapped his free arm around Jooheon's shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. He let out a moan when Jooheon slipped his tongue past his lips and the younger sucked on his tongue. He was thankful for Jooheon's hand keeping his steady and also for Jooheon's cum serving as extra lubricant.

 

Jooheon broke their kiss and ran his tongue over the elder's chin. "Minhyuk-hyung, will you come for Jooheonie?" he asked him cutely. 'No seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me?' he asked himself with a small shake of his head. He hated being cute, but he wanted to be cute for Minhyuk. He couldn't understand why. "Jooheonie, I'm coming too," Minhyuk moaned out breathily.

 

Jooheon rested his forehead against Minhyuk's and tugged the elder harder, "Come for Jooheonie, hyung, please? My hand is tired."

 

Minhyuk grunted and spilled over their hands, a little bit flying up to splatter in the younger's face. "Ah hyung," Jooheon pouted as he let go of the elder. He looked around for something he could wipe his hand on. Minhyuk quickly pulled his shirt off, "Here, just use this," he offered. Jooheon licked his swelling lips and eyed Minhyuk's toned, but lithe body.

 

"Like what you see? I can send you pics," Minhyuk laughed out as he held his shirt out for the younger to take, "Here."

 

"Hyung, you can't walk out of here shirtless," Jooheon said with a shake of his head. The elder scoffed, "Please, I've got a whole closet in my office," he told him, "I'll grab a hoodie on my way out." Jooheon sighed and nodded and accepted the shirt. He wiped his hands clean and cleaned the glob off his cheek. He then walked over to Minhyuk and held out his hand expectantly. Minhyuk grinned and held his own gooey hands up. Jooheon wiped each finger and the both his palms.

 

They both took a second to tuck flacid cocks back in place and adjusted themselves to look more appropriate.

 

"What are we gonna do, hyung?" he asked as he tossed the soiled shirt in the wastebasket by his door. "What do you mean, Jooheon?" he asked with a small shiver. Jooheon pulled off his suit jacket and draped it over the elder's shoulders, he was sure the AC was attacking Minhyuk's exposed skin. "I mean," Jooheon started off, but couldn't really figure out what he was trying to ask, "I don't know what I mean."

 

"Jooheon, do you like me?" Minhyuk easily asked. Jooheon shrugged and sat behind his desk, feeling the need for some space. "I don't know," he responded truthfully. Minhyuk nodded his understanding, they didn't know each other that well. "It's obvious that you're at least attracted to me," Minhyuk laughed out, "What is the issue?"

 

He moved to stand in front of the younger's desk and crossed his arms underneath Jooheon's jacket.

 

"The issue is that you're my boss," Jooheon stated in exasperation, "And I shouldn't be fucking my boss. I'm sure it's against some rule." Minhyuk nodded and leaned against Jooheon's desk, "Yea...one or two, but they wouldn't fire me. They can't," he said. Jooheon snorted, "Yea, you see, you have job security, I don't. If I get caught in a compromising position...with my boss no less...then my ass is out. I can't risk that, sir, I need this job. It's the best job I ever had."

 

Minhyuk nodded, "I get it, Jooheonie, sorry for being insensitive," he apologized, "I didn't think about it like that." Jooheon shook his head, "Don't worry about it," he said. "What if we keep it underwraps?" Minhyuk suggested. Jooheon furrowed his brows, "What? You mean like during breaks?" he asked him. Minhyuk laughed and shook his head, "No, not in the office at all. Can we see each other outside of work? Your place? Mine? Crowded bars? I'd actually like to get to know you Jooheonie," he explained, "Not just fuck...but I want to do that too."

 

It did sound nice, Jooheon could agree, but he couldn't risk his job. He shook his head, "I don't know sir," he admitted, "It sounds like a good plan, but it's still risky." Minhyuk nodded again. He understood, completely. "OK," he agreed, "I won't push it." "Thanks," Jooheon was grateful, his head hurt with all the scenarios running through his mind.

 

Minhyuk pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time, he'd been in the office for about 2 hours. "Alright, I'd better get going. Jooheon could you run across the hall and grab a hoodie for me?" he requested, "I don't want to be seen like this." Jooheon grinned and nodded. He will forever remember seeing his half naked boss wearing his jacket.

 

After Jooheon slipped out, Minhyuk grabbed a sticky from the stack and an ink pen. He wrote out a quick message for the younger and stuck it in the center of the computer screen. He met Jooheon at the door, "Thanks," he said. He took off the younger's suit jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door. He quickly pulled the hoodie over his head, happy that it covered the stain on his pants. Jooheon had to admit that Minhyuk looked even sexier in the hoodie. Casual Minhyuk was officially his favorite.

 

Minhyuk kissed Jooheon's cheek, "I had a great time, Jooheonie," he said with a wink before leaving.

 

Jooheon smiled and rubbed his cheek as he made his way back to his desk. He looked up to see the pink sticky attached to his screen. He sat down and read the note aloud, "I understand you not wanting to risk it, but if you change your mind you can drop by anytime. The code to the elevator is 5498." He sat back in his seat and stared at the note. Contemplating.


	5. Risk

It was 3AM and Jooheon lay wide awake. Resting face up, he stared at the ceiling first and then down at the tent he was making under his cover. This was the 3rd night in a row he's woken up with his dick staring  directly back at him. He cursed and stared up at the ceiling again, he had ANOTHER dream about his boss. "This shit is getting ridiculous," he murmured to himself with a shake of his head. And by ridiculous, he meant that he'd been having these dreams unprovoked. Since the last encounter in Jooheon's office, Mr. Lee had backed off...not completely...but mostly.

 

His boss was a naturally flirtatious guy so the sweet words and charming smile were constant, but the touching and suggestive comments had stopped. When they were at work, they talked about work. Mr. Lee never asked to do anything after or before or during. He gave Jooheon his tasks and sent him on his way. Jooheon THOUGHT he'd be relived by this, but it turned out he was starting to miss the attention and it was beginning to manifest in his dreams.

 

Tonight he dreamt that they were screwing on in his boss' office; blinds wide open, papers strewn all over, and even the door was ajar. He had his superior pressed against the large window overlooking the city and was fucking him from behind and Minhyuk was loving it. It was dangerous situation and he didn't care and it wasn't like Minhyuk was being discreet. He was very loud and very talkative and Jooheon was encouraging it. He could still hear the moaning ringing in his ears, melodious. He remembered he was banging his boss so hard against the window that the elder was crying from his eyes and dick. The last thing Jooheon remembered was being two seconds away from filling his boss' tight ass and of course he woke up before he could...he always did. It was like he was subconsciously punishing himself for turning his boss down. He didn't deserve a good climax, not even in his wettest dreams.

 

"Fuck," he growled in pure frustration.

 

He tossed the covers off himself and onto the floor. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without taking care of his erection. It seemed like self-relief was becoming a nightly routine for Jooheon. "I haven't masturbated this much since I was 18," he mumbled to himself. It wasn't that he felt he was too good to pleasure himself, he just felt like he was too old to be doing it this often. Like, "Fuck," he murmured again shaking his head.

 

He pulled his cock through the cum-stained opening of his boxers and settled into his sheets. He closed his eyes and began to imagine what he wished was happening at that very moment. He was ashamed to admit that even awake, he thought about his boss. The second the elder pulled back on his advances, Jooheon seemed to become obessed. He began to stroke himself while thinking about how amazing Minhyuk's plush lips would feel wrapped around his length, just like the first day they met.

 

He thought about how hot and wet the elder's mouth was, how tight his throat was, and how amazing his teeth felt against his flesh. "Mmm hyung, suck Jooheonie deeper," he moaned to himself as he yanked his flesh harder. He knew Minhyuk liked when he acted cute and he so desperately wanted to be cute for his boss right now. In his mind Minhyuk was sucking so hard he was dribbling. He ran his thumb over his drippng slit and pretended it was his boss' skilled tongue doing laps in it. He began to rock his hips into his fist, wishing that he was fucking Mr. Lee's mouth instead. He thought about his boss complimenting him like he always did. He usually didn't like being called pretty, but he liked it when Minhyuk did it and right now all he wanted to do was be Minhyuk's pretty boy.

 

He was coming faster than expected and wishing that it was on his boss' face and not on his hand and tummy. He tried to stifle a moan as he turned onto his side. He stared at his gooey hand and caught his breath. He was never completely satisfied when he had to make himself come, but damn this time was the closest. He jumped when he suddenly heard banging on his bedroom door, heart leaping in his throat. "Yah Lee Jooheon, could you jack off a little quieter? Its 4AM why are you moaning so loudly?" his friend and roommate Hyungwon yelled at him from the hallway.

 

Jooheon's faced lit up bright red as he shot upright in his bed. "Sorry Hyungwon-hyung," he mumbled in pure embarrassment. He honestly thought he was being quiet. He slid to the edge of the bed and padded toward his bathroom. Might as well shower, he had to be at work in like 2 hours. Work...where the bane of his existence and object of his desires would be. He was stressed. Life was too hard.

<>

After a painful day at work, trying to avoid Mr.Lee like The Plague, Jooheon found himself lounging on his living room couch. He was once again staring at the ceiling and once again thinking about his boss. This time he was just wondering what the elder was doing. He wondered if the elder had eaten, Minhyuk seemed to be snacking a lot today. Though he did look really cute pulling loose pistachios from his jacket pocket and popping them into his mouth throughout the day.

 

He wondered if the elder would be turning in early tonight because he kept yawning into the back of his hand during his 3PM meeting. Jooheon remembered pausing his note-taking to sneak out of the huge conference room to get his boss a coffee with espresso. Minhyuk had nodded his thanks and continued on with his meeting. His fingers were itching to shoot Mr. Lee a quick text, 'Thanks for your hard work. Get lots of rest tonight.' Nothing crazy, but still he chose not to overstep.

 

He picked up his phone off the side table beside his head and opened his Instagram app. He'd stalked out Mr. Lee's account a long time ago and these days he visited the page religiously. @Lee_Minnie was his handle, super cute and super simple just like Mr. Lee. His page was mostly filled with pics of himself in his well-tailored suits, a dog Jooheon didn't know he had, and food. Jooheon wanted to add him, but he felt like it was too late. He had drawn the line, he'd be a hypocrite if he crossed it.

 

But damn if Minhyuk didn't look good in his latest selfie. His hair was wet, his skin was glowing, and his smile was bright. Jooheon thought he was so handsome.

 

He sighed and dropped his phone on his chest and looked back up at the ceiling. He'd been getting real acquainted with all the ceilings in his and Hyungwon's apartment. His head perked up when he heard the lock to the front door being turned. He was expecting his roommate, not his work dad Hyunwoo. He rolled his eyes and said, "Hyung, you gotta stop just walking into my apartment." He dropped his head back down on the cushion and continued to pine.

 

Hyunwoo shut the door and shrugged, "Whatever Jooheonie, If it weren't for me you wouldn't even be living here. You're lucky I didn't kick you out when you quit on me," he countered as he pocketed his keys. Jooheon lifted his head to give the man a sheepish smile. He was right. Hyunwoo owned the bar Jooheon previously tended at and he allowed him and Hyungwon to rent the apartment located above it. And the rent was reasonable! Hyunwoo didn't need the apartment, he lived in a nice house with his husband Kihyun.

 

"Hyunwoo-appa, I love you. Thank you for providing this roof over your ungrateful son's head," Jooheon dramatically apologized. Hyunwoo nodded and shoved the younger's feet off the couch so he could sit down. "I came to collect the rent," Hyunwoo informed him. Jooheon glared at the elder, "Hyung, you know that's all electronic. Why are you lying? You're not good at it." 

 

"OK I am lying," Hyunwoo easily admitted, "I need your help." "What?" the younger asked. "I need you to fill in for my new bartender for the mid shift. Apparently she's sick," Hyunwoo said. Jooheon groaned. He'd been at work for the past 12 hours and his feelings were completely out of wack, the last thing he wanted to do was work from 10PM-3AM. "Hyuuunggg, I don't work for you anymore," Jooheon cutely whined, "Can't you ask Hyungwon?"

 

Where the fuck was Hyunwon anyway? He wondered. Of course his roommate was M.I.A. when worked needed to be done.

 

"Hyungwon is already on the schedule for tonight," Hyunwoo replied, "And he's already pushing overtime." Jooheon groaned again and said, "Hyung, I really don't want to. I'm super tired and stressed," he complained. Hyunwoo laid on top of his friend and gave him puppy dog eyes, "Please Jooheon-ah? Hyungie needs you. I'll pay you cash for the night, of course you'll have tips, and I'll have Kihyunnie make you black bean noodles and fried pork belly," he bargained.

 

One look at his work dad's big pleading eyes and Jooheon was completely giving in. Hyunwoo was too big and manly to be able to deliver such a pitiful look so perfectly. He must've affectively learned that from Kihyun, his cute and small husband. Jooheon sighed loudly and nodded, "Fine, you're lucky tomorrow is my off day." Hyunwoo grinned happily and sat back up, "Thank you," he said, "Be down stairs at 10." Just like that, Hyunwoo was back to his regular self. Mission accomplished.

 

"I know the damn shift," Jooheon griped as he sat up as well. He would need to shower first.

 

"I'll see you down there," Hyunwoo said as he stood to leave. "Wait Hyung, can I ask you a question?" Jooheon asked taking a step closer to the elder. Hyunwoo nodded and waited for the younger to continue. "Would risk your job to have a relationship with your employer?" Jooheon asked him. Hyunwoo eyed the younger suspiciously, "Lee Jooheon, you know I'm married right? You came to my wedding remember?" Jooheon gagged, "Not you!" he snapped, "God, you're like my...father...and I don't work for you anymore. Focus hyung!"

 

Hyunwoo nodded and sat down on the arm of the couch, "You want to risk it all with your new boss?" he asked him. "HE wants me to risk it all, but I'm not so sure. I already denied him, but ever since then I can't stop thinking about him. He's haunting me," Jooheon responded as he sat down on the back of the couch. "Mmmhmm, and how do you feel about him? Would it just be sex?" Hyunwoo queried with raised brows.

 

Jooheon shook his head, "If it were only that I wouldn't be stressing about it. I genuinely like him and I want to get to know him...and also have sex with him." Hyunwoo nodded and propped a foot on the coffee table. "So you want to date him. Does he want to date you?" the elder questioned. Jooheon nodded, "He said he wants to get to know me too," he confirmed.

 

Before Hyunwoo could respond, Jooheon continued to vent. "But Hyung, I don't think he comprehends how much I stand to lose if we are exposed. My job, benefits, and reputation are all on the line! He's an executive of a family owned company, his job security is not threatened. I just don't want to risk everything for something that might not even last."

 

"Jooheon-ah, I get where you're coming from. I know you love your job and all, but it's just a job. There are plenty of them out there. You're young take a chance. It sounds like you actually like him a lot...and from what I hear from Hyungwonnie...you dream about him. A lot. Even now, you're up here staring at nothing while you think nonstop about this guy. What if he's the one? What if he's your Kihyun?" 

 

Jooheon was stumped, Hyunwoo made reasonable points. He wanted a 'Kihyun' too, he wanted happiness like Hyunwoo. Jooheon let himself fall over the couch back onto the cushion. "Are you saying I'm being melodramatic?" he sighed out. Hyunwoo chuckled and shook his head, "No I'm saying you should at least give the guy a chance. You don't have to completely go all in, just test it out. See what could develop. If you find it's more risk than benefit then end it," he suggested with an easy shrug.

 

Jooheon was confused, "I can do that?" he asked. It was clear to Hyunwoo that the younger didn't even think about it.

 

Hyunwoo laughed and nodded, "Yea why not? Everything is not black and white here. Talk with your boss about it, set some boundaries. Don't fuck in the office. Set up neutral spots to meet up. Things like that, " he said as he stood up. "Look I've got to get downstairs, Kihyunnie is down in the kitchen trying to tell the short order cook how to do his job," he added as he headed towards the door. "Thanks, Hyunwoo-appa. You're way smarter than you look," Jooheon laughed out.

 

Hyunwoo grinned and jogged back over the sofa where the younger sat. He yanked Jooheon into a tight squeeze and kissed his crown, "You're welcome, son," he said, "Now hurry up and get ready. I'll see you downstairs." Jooheon grinned as he watched his friend take his leave. He nodded as he took in what his work dad had said. "Hmm," he mumbled, feeling enlightened. 

Minhyuk groaned loudly as a loud buzzing penetrated his senses. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and tried to ignore the incessant buzzing. Someone was at his fucking callbox. He clumsily slid out of bed and stumbled through the darkness into the spacious living room where the intercom was. "What!" he snapped into the speaker. 

 

"Minhyuk-hyung, it's Jooheon, can I come up?" he heard a soft voice say. "Jooheonie? It's 4AM...what the fuck?" Minhyuk whined out. "Hyung please. I need to talk, I brought breakfast," Jooheon bribed. Minhyuk groaned again and rested his head against the speaker as he pressed the button, "I'm letting you in, I hope you still have the code for the elevator because I'm not coming down to get you."

 

He heard the younger chuckle, "I've got it. See you soon."

<>

Minhyuk dragged himself to his large orange leather sofa and plopped down heavily, drawing his knees up to his chest. He pulled the homemade quilt from the back of his couch and draped it over himself. While he waited, he briefly let his mind wander to why the younger decided to pop up at the cack of dawn, but he could easily figure it out. Jooheon wasn't as complicated as he thought, Minhyuk could read him like a book.

 

He perked up a bit when he heard the elevator ding, "Jooheonie," he whined when he saw the younger step off the lift with his arms loaded with goodies, "What's up?"

 

"I brought kimchi fried rice and egg," Jooheon nervously said as he quickly approached the couch. He set the sack filled with hot food on the glass table, "and I have coffee too." Minhyuk snagged a coffee from the carrier and leaned back on his sofa. "Not that I'm not happy to see your pretty face, but why the fuck are you visiting me at 4 o'clock in the morning? Don't you know I have a meeting at 7:30?" he asked him.

 

Jooheon sat on the edge of the sofa beside his boss and said, "Of course I know, it's on the color-coded schedule I made you for this week." Minhyuk couldn't help but grin, "You're right," he said ruffling the younger's hair, "But that doesn't answer my question. Why in the hell are you here?"

 

Jooheon busied his hands with untying the bag. His eyes were trained on his task as he pulled one of the Styrofoam containers out and passed it to his boss. "I was tending at my old bar as a favor to my work dad and the whole time I honestly couldn't stop thinking about you. I just needed to see you and talk to you," he said as he gave the elder a set of disposable chopsticks. Minhyuk seemed flattered, "You were thinking about me?" he asked him.

 

"Hyung I can't stop thinking about you," Jooheon blurted out. Minhyuk placed the unopened food on the couch beside him. "What?" he asked. He grabbed a fistful of Jooheon's jacket and pulled until the younger was full seated on the couch. "Explain," he ordered. Jooheon let out a deep breath and nodded. 'Here goes,' he thought. He was about to lay it all out for Minhyuk. 

 

"Hyung, since that day in my office, I've been thinking about you nonstop. How much I want to fuck you, and kiss you, and hold you. Wondering if you've eaten, if you're getting enough sleep, or if you're feeling well. I've been fighting the urge to call you and text you. I'm stalking your Instagram page for fuck's sake. I think I might actually be slightly obsessed with you," Jooheon spilled, he felt like he had diarrhea of the mouth.

 

Minhyuk reached out and pushed the younger's hair out of his face. "Tell me what you want to do, Jooheonie," he encouraged as he scooted closer. He softly stroked the younger's cheek with the back of his knuckle. Jooheon sighed and grabbed the elder's hand in his, "I want you," he admitted. Minhyuk grinned and set the coffee down on the table, "Jooheonie, you can have me. I've been throwing myself at you since day one," he was not ashamed to say, "What made you change your mind?"

 

He dropped the blanket from his shoulders and straddled the younger's lap, draping his arms around his shoulders. Jooheon shrugged, "I just got some really great advice. I'm willing to risk my job to see where this could lead," he answered. He placed his hands on Minhyuk's thighs, dick instantly hardening at the sight of his sexy, sleep disheveled superior. There was something about casual Mr. Lee that just had his hormones raging.

 

Minhyuk straked the back of Jooheon's soft hair and pecked his full lips. "Lee Jooheon, I promise I won't let your job be threatened. As long as you continue to do your job, I will make sure you keep your job. It doesn't matter if we're fucking or not. I will take care of you," he said. Jooheon gave a deep dimpled smile, "Thanks." Minhyuk hugged the younger tightly to his chest, rocking him. "Of course. Mmm I'm so happy, I think about you all the time too," he revealed.

 

Jooheon laughed and hugged his boss back. "But for right now, can we keep the fucking out of the office?" he requested. Minhyuk pouted as he rested his cheek on the younger's head, "Fine, I'll just supress my fantasy of you fucking me against my office window...for now. We'll keep it vanilla," he agreed. Jooheon flipped Minhyuk onto his back and climbed on top of him. "You mind if we consummate everything. I've been having wild dreams and I need some real relief," he pleaded as he buried his face into Minhyuk's neck.

 

The elder laughed, he could feel Jooheon's dick digging into his thigh. "As much as I would LOVE to finally feel you inside of me...I really don't think I can right now. I need to get dressed for work," he reluctantly denied. Jooheon suddenly felt bad for interrupting his boss' rest. "Damn, I'm so sorry. I ruined your sleep and you already don't sleep enough. I'm sorry for being so selfish," he said. Minhyuk chuckled and kissed the younger's forehead, "It's ok. I'm glad we talked. I'll sleep on my break."

 

"Then when will you eat?" Jooheon asked, relaxing into Minhyuk's chest. His heartbeat was soothing like a lullaby. "I always keep snacks around. In my pockets, my desk, all of the breakrooms, even your office. I'll be ok." Jooheon nodded, suddenly feeling tired. He felt at ease now and he didn't realize just how exhaused he was. Minhyuk stroked his assistant's hair. 

 

"I'm glad you're here Jooheonie," he murmured into his scalp. "Me too," Jooheon mumbled back. They laid there snuggling on the couch for a few more minutes and then Minhyuk interrupted their tranquil moment with an offer. "I have to shower now...want to take one with me? I'll blow you." He had the widest grin on his face. Jooheon looked up at him, "I could use a shower, I forgot how sweaty I get working at the bar," he consented as he lifted off of his boss, "But this time, I'll blow you."

 

He gave the elder a wink and allowed himself to be guided to the bathroom.


	6. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon has trouble fighting his urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!

Jooheon woke up to an annoying morning woody and a very explicit picture message from his boss. His eyes widened as his bleary vision cleared and he focused on the message fully. There, in HD quality, was a picture of his superior's naked bottom half. From the perfect arch of his back, Jooheon could see he was lying on his side. His ass looked impossibly round from the side. Jooheon's throat dried when he saw Minhyuk's hard dick standing at attention between his thighs. "Fuck," Jooheon groaned, his own cock starting to ache from the strain against his sweats.

 

'Jooheonie! I woke up thinking about you this morning,' the caption had said beneath the sexy picture. Tease.

 

Jooheon tapped on the picture and used his fingers to zoom in on it. He licked his lips and stared at the elder's cock. He felt like such a pervert but, at the same time, Minhyuk had sent that pic with intentions. He wanted to taste Minhyuk, have him for breakfast. He quickly saved the picture before sending a response, "You should've spent the night like I asked," he said aloud as he typed.

 

Jooheon could understand why the elder didn't spend the night, he knew his boss had an early meeting today. Jooheon also knew they tended to fuck like rabbits when they were alone and Minhyuk definitely wouldn't have woken up on time for his meeting. Jooheon perked up when his phone beeped with a new incoming message. He groaned again, another explicit pic displaying on his screen.

 

'I mean...we've got plenty of time between 7am and 6pm...but that's No-No time to you' was the caption. Jooheon stared at the picture, it was still Minhyuk's naked bottom half, but he was lying on his back this time. His hard cock was on full display in all it's pink two-toned glory; leaking. His tummy looked tight, like maybe he was playing with himself before he sent the picture. Jooheon wanted to cry, it was too early for him to be so horny. 'Hyung, it's too early for these kinds of messages,' he sent back before saving that picture also. He'd treasure them and use them as fuel the next time he felt deprived.

 

Right now he had to get dressed for work...where he'd be stuck with sex on legs for 11 hours.

<>

Jooheon wasn't even a quarter into his day when he found himself lusting after his boss again. Mr. Lee had a series of meetings today so Jooheon was in quiet-note-taking mode. He tried to be damn near invisible on these days, but fuck was it hard today. Jooheon always thought his boss looked cool and sexy in his suits, but today he was looking unbearably fuckable. He wore his sandy hair slicked back and decided to leave the third piece of his expensive navy windowpane suit behind. The vest hugged his slim body perfectly and the pants outlined his cute ass beautifully. Jooheon couldn't help but wonder what color underwear his boss was wearing...or if he was wearing any at all.

 

And the way Minhyuk was commanding the attention of his peers as he led his meetings had Jooheon a bit hot and bothered. He looked so powerful and so dominant and Jooheon fucking loved it. It was a huge turn on. The assistant wanted nothing more than to push his boss down on the large conference table and fuck his brains out. But the second Jooheon had that thought, he was immediately reprimanding himself. He shouldn't be thinking about shit like this at work, it was wrong. He knew that, but FUCK, he was still a man.

 

He was a man involved in a very hot, ridiculously sexual, and partially serious relationship with his boss. The once very clear line between work and play was starting to blur. Jooheon was in trouble. What made it worse was that Minhyuk was abiding by his restrictions. He was keeping everything very professional at work (save for the onslaught of compliments). He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his resolve. 

 

He looked up from his work iPad and locked eyes with Minhyuk and boy was the stare intense. Mr. Lee smiled a bit and gave a quick wink before turning away. Jooheon felt his heart skip in his chest and his dick jump in his pants. Fuck was he in so much trouble. For the first time since he started working, Jooheon actually hated his job.

<>

Jooheon found himself at a boiling point by lunchtime. He was so horny he thought his dick would break the zipper of his trousers. Jooheon couldn't stop himself from sliding into the elder's office and closing the door behind his back. He made sure to click the lock as quietly as he could. Minhyuk looked up from his phone, surprised, "Jooheonie, what's up? I thought I sent you to lunch," he said. He must have run his fingers through his hair at some point because his once perfectly slicked back hair was slightly messy now.

 

Jooheon said nothing, just stalked across the office and pulled his boss to his feet by his shoulders. "Jooheonie? Is everything ok?" Mr. Lee asked him curiously. Jooheon glared at his boss and shook his head, "No," he said before smashing their lips together. Minhyuk immediately responded to the kiss, moaning and wrapping his arms around his assistant's center.

 

Jooheon cupped Minhyuk's face in his hands and pushed his tongue past his lips. Minhyuk moaned again when their tongues touched, a shock of electricity surging straight to his growing erection. Jooheon opened his mouth wider, pulling Minhyuk's bottom lip into their kiss as well. The elder pulled his assistant closer to his body and shoved his own tongue into Jooheon's mouth, licking over his teeth.

 

Jooheon broke the kiss and panted against Minhyuk's cheek before kissing it softly. "Mmm did you decide to lift your ban?" Minhyuk huskily asked through a grin. Jooheon bit at his boss' chin and then said, "No, I'm just super fucking horny today," as he let his hands slide down to grip the elder's ass. Minhyuk licked a stipe up the side of Jooheon's neck to his ear and mumbled, "I know. I can feel your dick poking me."

 

"God I am so fucking turned on by you right now," Jooheon whimpered as he rolled his hips forward, his cock squishing against Minhyuk's. Minhyuk raised his arms to wrap more comfortably around Jooheon's shoulders before replying, "Then do something about it Jooheonie. Fuck me. Now." The order made Jooheon's dick jump and he snapped his hips forward with a growl. Minhyuk moaned at the contact and friction.

 

"I can't," Jooheon said shaking his head, "We're at work." He felt the elder shrug, "So? That only seems to be a problem for you," he countered. Jooheon ran his tongue over his boss' lips before responding with, "And it's against company policy, remember?" Despite his words, Jooheon couldn't stop himself from humping against Minhyuk's crotch. He loved the feeling of Minhyuk's dick pressing against his through all their clothes.

 

"Jooheon what you're doing right now is against company policy, but you're still fucking dry humping me in my office. Obviously you don't care as much as you think you do," Minhyuk tried to reason before burying his face in the younger's neck. Jooheon squeezed Minhyuk's bottom tighter in his large hands and yanked the elder in harder to meet his thrusts more aggressively.

 

"I seem to be having a small case of temporary insanity," the assistant tried to justify. Minhyuk moaned and bit the younger's shoulder through his shirt causing Jooheon to hiss in pain. "Bullshit," the elder snapped. Jooheon used his forehead to nudge Minhyuk's face away from his shoulder before saying, "I swear." Minhyuk gripped at the back of the younger's neck and roughly kissed him.

 

"Harder Jooheon, I'm gonna come," Minhyuk whined against his mouth. Jooheon let a hand slide down to Minhyuk's thigh and lifted his leg before surging his hips forward again. The friction was starting to make his skin burn a bit, but damn if it didn't feel good. Minhyuk clung to Jooheon's shoulders and let out a loud grunt. "Hyung please be quiet, you're so loud right now," Jooheon begged, but didn't slow their rhythm.

 

"Fuck Jooheonie...I'm coming," Minhyuk groaned out loudly. Jooheon pressed his forehead to his boss' and whimpered back, "Me too." He felt his thigh muscles tighten as he creamed the inside of his underwear. Minhyuk's legs began to shake as he finished in his pants as well. Jooheon felt his legs relax and he leaned his weight into the elder. Minhyuk sat back on the desk as he felt his vision swim.

 

Jooheon braced his hands against the edge of the desk and attempted to catch his breath. "Sorry," Jooheon panted out as he dropped his forehead on Minhyuk's shoulder. Minhyuk snorted and hugged the younger as best he could, "Why? Never have I ever come in my pants from being humped before," Minhyuk laughed out breathily, "This was fucking hot." 

 

Jooheon disentangled himself from his boss and stood up on shaky legs with his eyes downcast. He was suddenly feeling embarrased, "I'm sorry because I'm I hypocrite. I drew a distinct line in the sand and here I am jumping all over it when you've gone nowhere near it. I'm sorry for losing control and fucking humping you like a dog in heat," he said regretfully.

 

He looked took a look at his boss disheveled appearance and the dark cum stain in the center of his pants. "And I made you ruin your suit. You can't walk around with that huge stain on your pants for the rest of the day," he said beginning to panic. He was mentally thanking God he wore black pants today so his own jizz stain was virtually invisible.

 

Minhyuk chuckled and waved the younger off, "Jooheon calm down. I've got a spare suit here and dry cleaning will get the stain out. I enjoyed what just happened here, I'm not upset at all. I want us to be able to act like a regular couple wherever we are, I've been keeping to myself here at work because you asked me to. If I could have it my way, I'd be having your dick for lunch everyday," he laughed out with a shrug.

 

Jooheon knew this and yet he was still surprised to hear it for some reason.

 

"I think you should really consider lifting your 'No Touching at Work' ban. We both have private offices with locking doors, its not like we would be fucking in the open. We're both level-headed responsible adults who can be discreet. I know it seems a bit risky, but if we play it smart, we should be able to satisfy our needs at work if the time calls for it," Minhyuk advised, "I told you I won't let anything affect your job and I meant it."

 

When did Minhyuk become so convincing? Jooheon swallowed hard and actually considered it, but then reconsidered, and then considered it again. He was still very conflicted and confused, but fucking Minhyuk at work was starting to sound very appealing. He was losing his mind. Minhyuk stood up and smiled at the younger. "No need to stress about it. Just think about it. I've got to change clothes, you're welcome to stay...but I am about to strip in here," he warned the younger.

 

Jooheon shook his head, "I don't need to be tempted anymore today, I'll go. I need to change my underwear anyway," he said before turning to leave. Minhyuk chuckled and shook his head. "Poor Jooheonie turning a mountain into a mole hill," he mumbled to himself as he awkwardly walked to the bathroom attached to his office, the cold stickiness from his cum felt very disgusting.

<>

Jooheon groaned as he looked up at the man above him. The second they had gotten back to Minhyuk's place the elder had jumped him. It seemed like their office romp had turned Minhyuk on. They didn't even take the time to completely undress before Minhyuk was shoving him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. He didn't even want to take the time to prepare himself properly, he just wanted Jooheon's dick inside of him as soon as possible.

 

Currently, the elder was holding Jooheon's wrists down against the bed and riding his dick like it was an Olympic sport. Minhyuk's hair was plastered to his forehead, his hrows were knitted and his eyes were squeezed shut, and he was biting at his raw lips harshly. He bounced up and down rapidly causing their skin to slap together everytime he dropped down. He held Jooheon's wrists tightly to keep his control and the younger was just fine with that.

 

Jooheon groaned and every so often would lift his hips up to meet his boss'. Jooheon wanted so badly to touch the elder. He wanted to reach up and push the half unbuttoned oxford shirt clinging to his skin aside and rake his hands down his front. He wanted to play with the elder's nipples and outline the muscles on his abdomen. He wanted to yank the tie still hanging around his neck and pull him down into searing sloppy kiss. He really wanted to bite at the elder's glistening skin and leave nasty blotchy marks everywhere he could. 

 

Why he didn't though, was because he knew that Minhyuk would stop if he broke free of the restraints. Minhyuk was in his dominating mood tonight and what he said was law for their session. He had told Jooheon he didn't want him to move, he said he wanted the younger to enjoy the ride and let him do all the work. Jooheon was going to do just that. 

 

"Jooheon, your dick feels so good inside of me," Minhyuk moaned out loudly. "Then ride me harder hyung," Jooheon encouraged, his tone raspy. Minhyuk whined and dropped his head down, "I can't," he panted out, "My thighs are starting to hurt." Jooheon softly bucked against the white knuckles holding his wrists captive, "Then let me help," he requested. Jooheon thought the elder wouldn't comply because he said nothing, but he did release the younger's wrists and moved his hands to rest against his chest. 

 

Jooheon did take the chance to grab the elder's loose necktie, "Come here, baby," he said as he tugged the elder's neck down. He could swear Minhyuk got tighter the second he called him 'baby'. Jooheon smashed his lips against Minhyuk's for a brief kiss before grabbing the elder by his hips and flipping their positions. Minhyuk gasped in surprise and glared at the younger, "Lee Jooheon! I wanted to be on top!" he complained.

 

Jooheon gave a dimpled smile and pushed his boss' knees a part, "And you were, but now it's my turn," he easily told him. He pushed Minhyuk's knees into his chest and sank back into the elder's tight heat, immediately beginning a rough pace. He snapped his hips forward as hard as he could and could only smile wider when he heard Minhyuk whimper loudly. 

 

Minhyuk reached above his head and gripped at the sheets, "Jooheon, you just rubbed against my prostate. Do it again," he ordered. Jooheon pushed the elder harder into the mattress and angled his hips downward and blindly aimed for Minhyuk's prostate again. Minhyuk did his best to arch up against the weight on his chest and moaned at the top of his lungs, "Oh my God! Right there!" he yelled as he unconsciously pushed his knees into Jooheon's chest, "I think I'm going to lose my mind."

 

Jooheon felt pride swell in his chest as he surged his hips forward in the same movement to hit his target again. He was loving Minhyuk's reaction and was excited to see how much he could make his boss unravel before him. "Minhyuk, if you want you can get back on top," Jooheon suggested as he playfully pulled back until only the tip of his dick was still inside.

 

Minhyuk's eyes popped open and he glared at the younger, "Jooheon, I swear if you stop I'll never have sex with you again," he threatened. Jooheon couldn't take the elder's words seriously even if he tried. He looked too cute to be scary right now, his face was flushed heavily, hair plastered to his forehead, and he was panting through a pout. He looked very much like a puppy. "Really? I might take my chances," Jooheon laughed out as he took some time to wipe the sweat from his brow. He also took a moment to remove his own button down, he was getting so hot and sweating through the thin material. He tossed it over his shoulder and replaced his hands on the elder's kneecaps.

 

Minhyuk whined again and dropped his head onto a pillow, "Jooheon please," he roughly begged, "Quit playing with me. I just want to come, I'm so close." Jooheon nodded and buried himself inside again with one swift thrust. Jooheon released the elder's knees and settled between his open thighs. Minhyuk wrapped his legs around the younger's waist and then his arms around his shoulders.

 

Jooheon rubbed their noses together and softly kissed his lips as he pounded into the elder. "Jooheonie, I'm gonna come," Minhyuk moaned against his lips as he dug his fingernails into Jooheon's newly revealed back. "Then do it baby, I'll be right behind you," he rasped out. Minhyuk lost it when the younger called him 'baby' again. He pressed their lips together again and groaned into his mouth as he painted their tummies with his warm goo. "Holy fucking shit," he breathed out with his eyes squeezed shut tightly. His tummy felt tight and he felt himself spasming as rope after rope shot out in a hot white fountain.

 

Jooheon pumped into the elder's clenching heat for a few more moments before he was coming into his condom with his own groan. He rested his weight on Minhyuk's chest and panted harshly against his neck. 

 

Minhyuk chuckled through his own ragged breathing and wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulders, holding him to his chest tightly. He rocked Jooheon back and forth slightly and kissed his sweaty crown. "Jooheonie, you look so, so pretty when you fuck me and when you come," he cheesily complimented. Jooheon rolled his eyes but propped his chin on the elder's chest to look at him. "Why do you always say such things to me?" he asked his lover through a pout.

 

Minhyuk grinned and pushed the younger's sweaty hair back to reveal his face fully, "Because you're pretty. I can't help but let you know," he said with a shrug. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over the younger's cheeks, "Perfect honey skin, deep brown eyes, dimples, and full lips. I'm jealous of your beauty," he said fondly. Jooheon blushed, he was suddenly feeling shy...like they hadn't just shamelessly fucked each other's brains out.

 

"God you're blushing! How adorable!" Minhyuk gushed as he pinched the younger's round cheeks, "I could just eat you up, Lee Jooheon."

 

"Hyung..." Jooheon whined cutely when the elder squished his cheeks, "Stop." Minhyuk laughed loudly and rubbed their noses together, "No! I can't stop. The more embarrassed you get, the more I wanna smother you. Accept it," he said as he continued his assault filled with love. Jooheon pouted but allowed the elder to fawn over him. 

 

"My pretty Jooheonie, I may hold you like this all night," Minhyuk playfully sang and began to rock him again. Jooheon groaned in defeat when Minhyuk started to pepper his face with dry kisses. "It's gonna be a long night," he murmured.


End file.
